Various types of snack bottles are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a snack bottle with distensible dispensing cap that includes a deformable container portion attachable to a rubberlike dispensing cap, said dispensing cap having a slit opening rendered therein, wherein deformation of the container portion by application of manual pressure thereto distends the slit opening in the dispensing cap, and snacks additional to the container portion are transmissible through the dispesning cap when the slit opening is distended, whereby snacks are dispensable from the container portion singlehandedly.